


Azt mondta, hogy megtalálta a lelkitársát!

by nayrria



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Soulmates, Telepathy, modern au-ish
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Luke bácsinak új albérlője akad.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Azt mondta, hogy megtalálta a lelkitársát!

Minden azzal kezdődött, hogy az erőátka Ben Solót szobafogságra ítélték a szülei. Két nappal később Rey beköltözött Luke Skywalker félszobájába.

A félszoba azóta állt lakatlanul, hogy a már említett Ben kiköltözött onnan, miután felborogatta a bútorokat, a fal egy részén letépte a tapétát, és feketére festette a felszabadított részt. Azóta sok minden nem változott. Lett benne egy új matrac, mert az előzőt Ben késsel összeszurkálta.

Ben nem volt stabil tinédzser, és erről a szülei tehettek.

Hant kétes, utazós munkája mindig a városon, vagy az országon kívülre szólította, Leiát meg jobban érdekelte a helyi környezetvédelmi aktivizmus, mint a tulajdon fia.

Luke egyet tudott érteni a nővérével, az állatok meg a növények valóban fontosak. Maga Luke se evett sokszor húst, csak akkor, amikor Rey virslit sütött, és akkor Luke a falról is felnyalta a maradékot. Persze csak elméletben, mert Luke-nak méltósága akadt, Reyben meg volt annyi tisztelet, hogy mindig a tányéron hagyjon egy csücsköt.

Vagy csak szerette a rendetlenséget, és nem zavarta a mosatlan edény.

Luke sosem kérdezte.

Magánélethez való jog, ugyebár.

Annyit mondott neki, hogy jobb, ha nem találkozik a szoba előző tulajdonosával. Bennel.

Luke igazából szerette, hogy a kis Rey beköltözött. A szoba állapota semmivel sem lett jobb, de rosszabb se. Rey megtartotta a színvonalat. Csendes volt, és soha nem járt el sehova, és nem bömböltette annak a borzasztó együttesnek, a _Ren lovagjainak,_ a _Snoke_ című számát.

Aztán beütött a katasztrófa. A telefon kérlelhetetlenül megcsörrent.

Luke felcsavarta a hangerőt a gyorsulási autóversenyen, és sültkrumplit tömött a szájába, de hiába, a hívó fél nem unta meg. Sosem értette, hogy az emberek, miért telefonálnak, amikor ott van a jó, öreg telepátia, és máris hallod a másik gondolatait.

Szűrő nélkül.

Á, valószínűleg ezért nem használják.

– Rey, vedd már fel! Nem érek rá – ordított ki a szobájából, és rögtön hallotta, ahogy Rey odasiet a készülékhez, és megszabadítja a szörnyű csörgéstől Luke érzékeny fülét.

A kis, csendes Rey onnantól kezdve egyre több időt töltött a telefonnál. Egy idő után odahúzott egy rozoga széket (Ben pusztítása – sietett Luke megjegyezni Rey beköltözésekor), és kuporogva sustorgott a telefonba.

És Luke kíváncsi lett.

Hallgatózott. Még a nyikorgó szobaajtókat is megolajozta, beszerzett a közlekedőbe egy puha háncsszőnyeget az endori piacon, meg elkezdett újra nindzsaképzésre járni, hogy a lakás _otthonosabb_ legyen.

– Nem, még nincs itthon – hallotta egyszer Reyt, amikor különösen halkan surrant be a szobájába munka után.

Rey nevetgélt, és mindenről beszámolt titokzatos telefonpartnerének.

Luke egyszer rajtakapta Reyt, hogy részletesen elmeséli, hogy milyen fehérneműt hord. (Feketét.) Mindkettejük legkínosabb élményeinek egyike. Luke utána napokig kerülte Reyt.

Rey meg vörösödött, ha összefutottak a folyosón.

– A főbérlőd vagyok, nem az apád – mondta neki végül Luke, és innen megint jobb lett minden.

Egy hétig. Aztán Luke megkapta a telefonszámlát. Utána napokig sírt, ha ránézett a telefonra. Két sokk is érte azon a hétfő délután: egyfelől az összeg, ami undorítóan sok nullát jelentett. Sajnos a nullák előtt volt egy nem nulla értékű szám is.

Luke beleborzongott. Még nagyítót is elővett, de csak nagyobb méretben látta azt a számot, ami nagyjából a rokkantnyugdíját jelentette.

Másfelől pedig a hívott telefonszám. Az összes hívás Rey és a Solo-lakás között bonyolódott. Napközben, délelőtt, amikor az elfoglalt Leia az irodájában ült, Han meg az országban sem volt akkor.

Leia persze őrjöngött, aztán lezuttyant a székre, amin Rey szokott ülni telefonálás közben, és sóhajtott.

– De hát még olyan fiatal! – kiáltotta. – Azt mondta, hogy megtalálta a lelkitársát! A lelkitársát, Luke!

Tipikus Leia, hogy nem az igazi problémán aggódott.

– Nem tilthatjuk el őket egymástól – mondta Luke, és ivott a frissen vásárolt tejből. Dobozból.

Leia fintorgott.

– Mindketten nagykorúak – folytatta Luke, és nem hitte el, a magánakvaló Luke bácsi, amint támogatja a fiatalság kapcsolatait? Főleg Ben kapcsolatait!

Feltétlen meg kell nézetnie a fejét, mielőtt a kor előrehaladtával kevésbé lenne morgós. Nem tudná megtartani rémes hírnevét, és megvennék előtte a kedvenc tejét.

– Mit tanácsolsz? – kérdezte Leia.

– Találkozzanak! Tanuljanak meg telepátiával beszélgetni, vagy mit tudom én.

– Nem azt tanultál attól a külföldi mestertől, Yodától? – kérdezte Leia, és Luke kénytelen volt bólogatni.

– Hát, akkor ez lesz – döntötte el Leia.

Luke így nyert rögtön két tanítványt. Jó volt a mellékjövedelem a rokkantnyugdíj mellé.

Az esküvő előtt pedig megkérték, hogy kísérje be Reyt a hivatalba, és Luke megtette, bár gyűlölte a felé forduló, kíváncsi tekinteteket.

Gyilkos tekintettel bámult vissza, mielőtt mg azt hinnék, hogy ő nem ugyanaz a morgós öregúr, aki a másik vásárló fején szétveri az utolsó tejesdobozt, ha elhappolta előle. Hát, igen, Ben is tanulta valahol kellemes temperamentumát…

Luke elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet, amikor Rey kiköltözött. Aznap este a Rey által otthagyott virslikből csinált lakomát friss kenyérrel és mustárral.

Mégiscsak megérte összehozni őket.


End file.
